Psych Magic Skills
Psych Magic skills give you extra power in the realms of grey and blue magic. To gain active experience in these skills you must sacrifice spirit trophies to the Altar of Dementia located in any town. Base Skills *'Mind Bending' :Points in this skill increase the total amount of blue and grey gems you can place in your pouch at once (1 skill per gem up to 25 then 3 per gem after that) and give roughly 0.05% resistance to psych magic depending on your contravention. *'Blue Magic' :This is your prowess with blue magic direct damage. If this skill is low compared to the level of your opponent you may do as little as half normal damage. Additionally each point in this skill lowers mana and energy costs of blue gems by 0.2%. *'Grey Magic' :This is your prowess with grey magic direct damage. If this skill is low compared to the level of your opponent you may do as little as half normal damage. Additionally each point in this skill lowers mana and energy costs of grey gems by 0.2%. *'Wizardry' :If you have a staff equipped you get a 40% draw haste plus 0.4 for each point in this skill for a maximum of 80%. Levels 10 and 50 of this skill also unlock the ability to use additional pouches, however, you lose all gems in play when switching between pouches. *'Divination' :With a staff equipped your base combat energy and mana regen rate will be 15% instead of 10%. Additionally if you have a staff equipped every point in this skill provides a 1% chance of immediately drawning a gem from your pouch when combat begins. *'Gem Handling' :At skills 10, 20, and 50 you can have 2, 3, and 4 like gems in your pouch instead of just 1. Additionally every point in this skill provides a 1% chance of starting combat with any aura gems in your second, third, and fourth top pouch slots immediately in play. At a skill of 100 they will always start in play. *'Replenish' :When struck by melee or ranged attacks while auto attacking this skill provides a 20% for staff users and 5% for non-staff users chance of causing you to gain an amount of mana equal to half the value of this skill over 5 seconds with unlimited stacking. Level 20 Skills *'Replay' :Every point in this skill gives you a 0.5% chance of immediately drawing a new gem after putting a blue gem into play. *'Aggravation' :Every point in this skill gives an additional 0.25% duration and a 0.75% chance to avoid resists for taunt (Taunt, Retaunt, Challenge, Provoke) gems. *'Perseverance' :Every point in this skill gives you an extra 0.5% max mana when using a staff or 0.15% max mana if no staff is equipped. *'Gem Shattering' :This skill allows you to remove from play any one gem that your opponent has in play. Each skill point decreases the cooldown of this ability by 10 seconds from around 19 minutes to 2 minutes at max skill. *'Dividends' :Every point in this skill increases your chance to trigger dividends when landing a damage over time gem maxing at a 25% chance. Dividends rewards you with mana and energy equal to 15% of the total damage of your DoT. Level 40 Skills *'Mana Vault' :Each point in this skill gives you an extra 0.75% mana. Level 60 Skills *'Intoxicate' :Every point in this skill increases your chance to daze your foe for 3 seconds when landing a damage over time gem maxing at a 20% (10% if not using a staff) chance. Level 80 Skills *'Tunnel Vision' :Every point in this skill provides staff users with an extra 0.25% concentration making their gems less likely to be resisted. Category:Skills Category:Psych Magic